Quiero sentir
by Maravilla divina
Summary: Dudley&Harry. Vivir con los Dursley había sido siempre una pesadilla, pero todo cambió una noche. RR ¡Os lo ruego! TT
1. Quiero sentir

Sipnosis: ~Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley~ Vivir en casa de los Dursley siempre había sido una pesadilla, pero todo cambió un día. Tiene partes pa´gente mayor asi que los niños que se pifien ¬¬ o si, en todo caso, lo leen, pero a mi no me jodan, eh?  
  
Diclaimer: Harry Potter y cía no me pertenecen a mi, si no a J.K. Rowling.Este fics esta hecho para entretenimiento de la autora asi que no se me vayan a ofender xDD  
  
***************************************************************  
  
QUIERO SENTIR  
  
Harry Potter yacía sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con un libro notablemente grande en sus manos. Ojeaba las páginas, pero no leía ni una palabra de las que estaban escritas. Sus párpados le pesaban ligeramente y con un gran esfuerzo se levantó para guardar el libro y ponerse el pijama, hizo andemán de quitarse la camiseta, que poco faltaba para que le llegara a las rodillas. Hasta que oyó unos leves gemidos provenientes desde fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y avanzó por el pasillo con cuidado de no tirar nada, ya que apenas se podía ver algo.  
  
La luz del baño estaba encendida, o al menos eso veía por la rendija de abajo.  
  
Los gemidos se oían cada vez mayores.  
  
- ¿Que coño...-  
  
Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se encontró algo que no esperaba ver.  
  
Su primo Dudley Dursley yacía sentado en el váter con una mano en su...miembro (NtA: xD por dios) y en la otra tenia una revista de contenido erótico, y en la portada había un chico musculoso sin mucha ropa... mas bien sin ninguna.  
  
Harry se quedo mirando la revista con ojos desorbidatos (NtA: asi O_O, mas o menos xD)  
  
¿Su primo era...?  
  
Definitivamente no se lo esperaba.  
  
Dudley levantó la vista al oir el chirriar de la puerta, miró temoroso como su primo observaba la revista con una ligera mueca de asco.  
  
- ¿¡Que haces ahí parado, jodido imbécil!? - Le hubiera gustado gritar mas, aparte de lanzarle todo lo que tenia al alcanze a su `querido´primo, ya que le empezaba a irritar como esté lo estaba mirando. Pero lo que menos quería era despertar a sus padres.  
  
Harry pareció reaccionar de una vez y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.  
  
- Antes de hablar conmigo subete los pantalones, te lo pido por favor.  
  
Dudley se ruborizó a mas no poder y se subió los pantalones de un trancazo. Lo observó con rabia y replicó:  
  
- Una sola palabra a mis padres de esto y...  
  
- ¡Pero si es lo mas normal del mundo! - siseó el de los pelos desordenados intentando no reirse.  
  
- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, estúpido anormal.  
  
- oohh, a que eres... ¿gay?  
  
- ...  
  
Harry volvió de nuevo su vista a la revista y la observó con el mismo desagrado de antes. Si, no podía decir que no lo había cogido por sorpresa, porque mentiria como un puto descarado.  
  
- Sabes conozco un modo mas placentero de hacerlo para ti.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Estaba nervioso y humillado, su primo se estaba burlando de él. `Anormal de mierda... me las vas a pagar´.  
  
- ¿Te acuerdas de el caramelo longuilinguo? Creo que te serviria de mucho.  
  
Era un milagro que no explotara de la rabia en ese mismo instante...  
  
- Te la podrías chupar a gusto - Siguio el moreno intentando picarle - o por el contrario prefieres que te lo haga algún amiguito... ¿?  
  
No lo soportó más, el deseo de tener el cuello del moreno y apretarlo entre sus manos pudieron mas que él. Se abalanzó contra Potter y lo empujó hacia la derecha, estrellándole contra la pared y con una mano cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido.  
  
- Puedo gritar.  
  
- Pues yo no lo creo.  
  
Harry sintió naúseas al percatarse de que su `gran´primo lo estaba apretujando contra la pared con su enorme cuerpo.  
  
Preparado para gritar, abrió la boca.  
  
Cosa que fue un grave error...  
  
En el momento en el que había hecho el movimiento con su boca, los labios del rubio capturaron los suyos con brutalidad.  
  
Sintiendo que se mareaba del asco, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacía atrás, pero no logró separarlo ni siquiera un centímetro.  
  
Empezó a notar como un bulto que provenía desde el pantalón de su primo comenzaba a crecer.  
  
La rodilla izquierda la tenía apenas libre, pero con un movimiento hacía el gran bulto que le empezaba a rozar descaradamente, se apartó de él.  
  
Observó por unos segundos como se arrodillaba en el suelo agarrando su entrepierta, después hecho a correr directo a su habitación sin siquiera tener cuidado de romper cualquier cosa en la oscuridad.  
  
Continuara???????  
  
xD  
  
Dejenme reviews por favor T__T pienso contestarlos! xDD ¬¬ aunque sean criticas que me vendrian mu mal. Nunca había visto un fics de esta `genial´pareja xD asi que hize uno.  
  
Bueno  
  
Espero que les haya gustado  
  
OWARI 


	2. Dejáme en paz

QUIERO SENTIR  
  
Harry abrio los ojos con la desagradable sensación de haber dormido solo diez minutos. Los momentos de ayer regresaron como un rayo a su mente y temoroso de volver a ver a su primo de nuevo, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó dejarse llevar por un sueño que en ese instante no existia.  
  
Se levantó de un golpe al oír dos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación.  
  
- ¿¡QUIEN ES!?  
  
- ¿Quien va a ser? ¡Levantate de una buena vez ya!.  
  
Por primera vez en meses, por no decir años, se alegró de oír la voz de su tia Petunia gritándole para que despertara.  
  
Observando el estrecho ropero de mala gana, se acercó a el y se vistió tan lentamente, que se sorprendió de que no fueran horas lo que tardó en hacerlo.  
  
Con cierto desprecio se arremangó las mangas del Jersey que hacía tiempo le había pertenecido a Dudley y salió de su cuarto.  
  
Se apoyó un momento en la puerta, mirando de reojo la escalera que daba hacía el piso de abajo. Debía de estar ahí...  
  
Desde su posición podía oír la voz del hombre de las noticias y las opiniones criticas de su tio Vernon.  
  
`Vamos Potter, es ridículo que te escondas de ese cerdo con patas´  
  
Bajando las escaleras con fingida indiferencia, se dirigió hacía la cocina con paso veloz.  
  
Abrió la nevera dispuesto a desayunar rápidamente, cogió la leche y los cereales sin mirar hacía otra cosa que no fueran los productos.  
  
Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron al oír la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, momentos antes se le había pasado por la cabeza cerrarla con llave, aunque le había parecido exageradamente estúpido, ahora no pensaba igual.  
  
- Estaba esperándote.  
  
La voz del hijo de Petunia sonaba firme.  
  
Cosa que Harry no paso inadvertida  
  
- No sabes que pena me das, porque no pienso hacerte ni puto caso.  
  
- ¡Muy bien!, solo quiero que me contestes a una pregunta.  
  
-...  
  
De repente, la voz dura que había empleado, se convirtió en una temblorosa murmuración.  
  
- ¿Se me ha... pegado algo?  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- Joder, ¡Cuando te... `eso´!  
  
- Sigo sin entender.  
  
Se sentía maravillado al ver a su primo balbuceando sin parar.  
  
- Maldito seas, ¡eres un anormal de mierda! y yo... - Cerró la puerta detrás de sí con cuidado - ... te besé.  
  
Ahora si comprendía y con una ira inexplicable le dirigió una mirada de odio profundo.  
  
- No sé...- Replicó, fingiendo pensar en ello - Supongo que sí.  
  
La cara sonrosada de su primo pareció perder el color que tenia para dar paso a uno blanquino.  
  
El chico de cabello azabache pensó que se iba a desmayar y por un momento temió haberle hecho aquella `broma´.  
  
- Es mentira, ¿ok? ¡No se te va a `pegar´nada!  
  
Dudley se apoyó en la pared, respirando con alivio.  
  
- Escuchame bien, como lo de ayer se vuelva a repetir... ¡Ten por seguro que lo único que se te va a pegar son dos patas mas!.  
  
Sintiéndose mucho mejor que cuando salió de su recamara, le dio la espalda y empezó a engullir los cereales de la leche.  
  
- A mi me... gustó.  
  
Fue un milagro que no se atragantara.  
  
- ¡Serás Hijo de perra!  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- ¿Y cuando te devuelvan un beso, vas a alcanzar el cielo o que?.  
  
- ... ¡Nunca me han devuelto un beso porque nunca lo he dado!  
  
- Créeme, no me extraña nada.  
  
- Parece que si quieres que se repita... - Dijo, acercándose.  
  
- Mi varita, a lo que tu llamas palo insignificante, esta en mi habitación. - Señaló rápidamente, no sorpotaría que estuviera ni a un centímetro de distancia.  
  
- No me importa  
  
- Cuando te vuelva a salir una cola en el culo, ya me dirás.  
  
Dudley rió con sorna.  
  
- Harry, lanzáme algún hechizo de esos y estaras fuera de ese colegio de locos al asistes.  
  
- Te la estas buscando... - Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
- Huye otra vez, primito.  
  
¿Huir?  
  
Odiaba esa palabra.  
  
- Dejáme en paz, Dinky Diddydums.  
  
Corrió hacia arriba, sabiendo de sobra que obtendría una visita de su primo mas tarde.  
  
Continuara.  
  
Alym: Holas! Gracias por el termino `FANTASTICO´ xD, me llegó al alma!. Nop, no he leido ese ¿fic?...si puedes, me darias la dirección?. Yo también estoy un poco harta de las historias tiernas y tal, que no significa que no me gusten, eh!?. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ^^ Si puedes o si quieres, para mi gran satisfacción xD dejáme un reviews, por fa!.  
  
May Potter: eerr... yo lo continuo, yo lo continuo xD  
  
Cristal Melody: Pozi, ¿Quien se cree el idiota de Dudley? ... xD poz no tengo ni idea de lo que se cree el muchacho este, pero que no se lo tenga muy CrEidO xD. Me hizo gracia cuando dijiste `que asco´ xD pues sí, yo llego a vivir lo que vive Harry y Buf ¬¬U le parto la cara al subnormal ese.  
  
Miranda: Graciªs! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación ^^  
  
Un beso a todos Y no se olviden Reviews por fas T___T  
  
OWARI 


End file.
